Diferenças
by Xia M
Summary: "Eram amigos… e Kenny conhecia bem os seus amigos. Quase tão bem, que até era capaz de os descrever de uma forma… criativa. Quem sabe, talvez fosse a falta de sono a falar mais alto." One-Shot. Utilização do tema "Estações", sugerido no grupo BeyWorld - Fanfics & Cia.


_**N/A: **__Yo! Então pessoas bonitas, saudades? Hehehehe Depois de perguntar no grupo de Beyblade do facebook, eu decidi usar um dos temas de desafio sugeridos no grupo e fazer uma fanfic. É uma pequena one-shot, com o tema "Estações", sugerido a 21 de Abril de 2013 (é, o grupo já é mais velho do que parece)._

_Para se situarem na fanfic, a história vai se passar na primeira temporada, na altura do torneiro americano. Não que a informação seja fundamental, mas serve para perceber onde a fanfic se enquadra e de onde vem a situação em si. E pronto, chega de notas. xD Espero que gostem! o/_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta/utilização do tema "Estações" do grupo "BeyWorld – Fanfics & Cia". One-shot. Friendship._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**Diferenças**_

**-x-**

Kenny não conteve o bocejo assim que entrou no quarto de hotel, após ter ido buscar a sua segunda caneca de café daquela noite. Como sempre, o rapaz estava acordado até tarde, a trabalhar nos beyblades dos companheiros, a aperfeiçoá-los da melhor forma que sabia. Depois do primeiro encontro dos Bladebreakers com a equipa americana, os All Stars, e depois da sua pequena sessão de treinos na floresta, Kenny tinha decidido dedicar algum do seu tempo aos piões de Tyson, Max e Kai, visto que naqueles dois dias o Driger de Ray tinha tido toda a sua atenção.

Com mais um bocejo, o rapaz sentou-se à pequena mesa do quarto, em frente ao seu portátil que, junto com um candeeiro por trás de si, iluminava o quarto de hotel onde os Bladebreakers estavam instalados, antes de partirem para Las Vegas, onde decorreria o torneio americano. Kenny bebeu um golo do seu café e observou as camas, onde os seus companheiros de equipa estavam deitados. Tyson ressonava, Max estava com metade do corpo fora das cobertas, enquanto Ray e Kai dormiam tranquilamente.

Kenny abriu um pequeno sorriso ao observá-los. Conhecia-os há tão pouco tempo, mas, mesmo assim, sentia como se sempre os tivesse conhecido. Davam-se todos bem – quer dizer, quase todos – e estavam sempre juntos, prontos a enfrentar qualquer desafio que lhes fosse atirado à frente. _Eram amigos…_ e Kenny conhecia bem os seus amigos. Quase tão bem, que até era capaz de os descrever de uma forma… criativa. Quem sabe, talvez fosse a falta de sono a falar mais alto.

Olhando para as camas, decidiu começar por Max. O seu amigo loiro do qual não tinha gostado muito no primeiro dia em que o conheceu, mas que agora não trocava por ninguém. Se tivesse que descrever Max, talvez este fosse como a Primavera. Sim, como a Primavera. É, essa estação tem dias chatos, tem dias frios, dias de chuva e de vento até dizer chega, mas é a estação que mais consegue alegrar as pessoas.

Porque, apesar do vento, da chuva e do frio, na Primavera há _sol_. Sol quente e bom, que faz esquecer rapidamente as manhãs chuvosas assim que os seus primeiros raios começam a transparecer por entre as nuvens, deleitando algumas pessoas com o céu azul e irritando outras com o calor que se começa a fazer sentir. Tal como Max. A alegria do rapaz, bem reflectida no seu enorme sorriso, é incrivelmente contagiante, conseguindo colocar qualquer pessoa de bom humor. Ou, pelo menos, arreliar alguns infelizes com o seu excesso de boa disposição.

Apesar das situações difíceis, Max é sempre capaz de as enfrentar com um sorriso, desejando continuamente pelo melhor resultado possível. E Kenny só esperava que o companheiro conseguisse manter aquele seu sorriso e optimismo durante o campeonato, mesmo depois da sua derrota estrondosa com Emily, em frente à sua mãe.

Já Tyson era mais como o Verão. Estranho? Talvez, visto que o Verão é a estação pela qual a maioria das pessoas anseia e o dono do Dragoon não era propriamente a companhia número um para a grande maioria. Mesmo assim, Kenny não conseguia deixar de associar o companheiro a essa estação calorenta. A estação que traz mais sorrisos, festas, divertimento, comida, praia, brincadeiras e fogos-de-artifício. O Verão era mais que alegria, era diversão. E Tyson adorava diversão, bem como festas, comida e brincadeiras. Ah! E dormir. Verão também conseguia ser sinónimo de preguiça e nisso Tyson sabia ser o melhor, sem sombra de dúvida.

Mas o Verão também conseguia irritar as pessoas. Quando o sol bom e muito desejado começava a exagerar e a torrar mais que paciências, as reclamações eram inevitáveis. Tal como quando o ego gigante de Tyson atropelava os muitos dos conselhos benéficos que Kenny sempre lhe dava. Todavia, o metido dos Bladebreakers não era só defeitos e o rapaz sabia-o bem. Tyson era o primeiro a estender a mão aos companheiros, o primeiro a defendê-los e o primeiro a lutar em nome da equipa e daquilo em que acreditava ser certo. Podia ser casmurro, mas a sua teimosia e vontade de lutar tinham-no levado longe, tanto que agora era o campeão regional, após derrotar um adversário tão forte como Kai. E a cada dia que passava, Tyson e Dragoon só ficavam mais fortes.

Beber mais um golo do seu café, fez Kenny lembrar-se do sabor do Outono e de quando as bebidas quentes começam a ser a melhor opção para uma tarde mais fresquinha. E se havia alguém que se assemelhava ao Outono, com certeza essa pessoa era Ray. O Outono podia não ser a estação favorita de todos, mas certamente não era odiada, era apenas… o Outono. Por ser uma estação calma e sem grandes acontecimentos, praticamente passava despercebida e Ray, na maior parte do tempo, enquadrava-se nesse papel. Isto é, até chegarem as tempestades.

Ray podia ser calmo, simpático e sempre pronto a ajudar, mas quando chegava a hora da luta, ele não tinha meios a medir, dando tudo por tudo para vencer, demonstrando o seu enorme poder e destroçando os seus adversários um a um, até não sobrar mais nada. Tal como as primeiras chuvas de Outono, ainda pouco esperadas pelas pessoas e surpreendendo-as com o seu frio e intensidade, os ataques de Ray vinham do nada, assombrando os adversário que, estupidamente, o subestimavam. O chinês era um oponente de respeito e Kenny só esperava que o companheiro recuperasse essa sua força, após a sua derrota com Steve, dos All Stars.

E, por fim, restava Kai. O único e imbatível capitão de equipa dos Bladebreakers. E, com ele, só podia combinar o Inverno. Kenny não tinha dúvidas, Kai era frio, tal como a estação em si. Após meses a lidar com o rapaz, ele não se tinha aberto com ninguém, mantendo-se afastado de todos e deixando-os com uma sensação de ansiedade sempre que tinham de falar com ele sobre alguma coisa. Tal como aqueles dias de Inverno em que não se sabe se vai chover ou não, e a ansiedade sobre levar, ou não, o guarda-chuva, ou sobre qual casaco usar ao sair de casa atormenta as pessoas.

Mas também havia aqueles dias em que uns tímidos raios de sol decidiam aparecer por entre as nuvens carregadas de água, aconchegando as pessoas cansadas do frio por algum tempo. Até que o dia rapidamente mudava, os raios de sol escondiam-se e a chuva voltava com força total. Os conselhos de Kai durante as lutas eram tal qual como esses dias.

Quando o capitão de facto se mostrava preocupado com a sua equipa, com os seus companheiros, nenhum deles era capaz de esconder a alegria que sentiam em ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer, em aceitar a sua opinião e a sua ajuda. Porém, os agradecimentos e sentimentos piegas eram cortados a uma velocidade estonteante, deixando os restantes membros da equipa sem saber bem o que lhes tinha atingido. Kai ainda era um mistério para todos, mas era o seu capitão de equipa e Kenny esperava que ele decidisse partilhar mais um pouco da sua sabedoria durante aquele campeonato, caso contrário, podiam estar em muitos maus lençóis.

O moreno voltou a bocejar, sentindo os olhos pesados. Olhando para os beyblades ainda em cima da mesa, à espera dos seus retoques, sentiu o cansaço atingi-lo rapidamente. Não conseguia trabalhar mais naquela noite, estava na hora de ir para a cama e descansar. Afinal de contas, ainda tinham mais uns dias até o campeonato começar. Fechou o seu portátil, apagou o candeeiro, espreguiçou-se e foi até à cama, um sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios ao observar mais uma vez os companheiros. Podiam ser todos bem diferentes uns dos outros, mas estavam naquela aventura juntos e nada os iria separar. Acontecesse o que tivesse de acontecer.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Coisas importantes a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

_- Tyson é a minha personagem favorita. E eu sinto que maltratei ele. o.o'_

_- Descrevi as estações como as conheço do lugar de onde moro, mas creio que as opiniões são semelhantes à volta do globo._

_- Interpretei as personagens segundo a opinião que tenho delas, somando a opinião do Kenny e os acontecimentos até àquela fase da série._

_- Estações do ano escreviam-se com letra maiúscula antes de 2012. Eu continuo a escrever como em 2012. u.u_

_Agora sim, as minhas notas finais._

_E então! o/ Fanfic curtinha, eu sei. E fanfic simples, pouco profunda e pouco detalhada, eu também sei. Mas foi feita de coração. o/ Após meses à procura de uma ideia onde pudesse utilizar o tema "Estações", esta manhã finalmente me lembrei de algo, graças a rever Beyblade. O cenário da fanfic remete muito para o que estou a ver no momento. Hehehehe _

_Mas resumindo, espero que tenham gostado e obrigado a quem leu até aqui! o/ Reviews?_


End file.
